(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game score indicators and more particularly to a volleyball scoreboard.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Although one is badly needed, a practical and cost efficient scorekeeping device for the game of volleyball has never been invented. The manual units that do exist are designed to be operated by someone not in the game, mostly because they are installed well outside the court. For a player to reference the score he must focus his attention outside the game area which is a distraction to playing the game. Another disadvantage is these existing score apparatus are big and cumbersome and are not easily transported. Also, the score can accidentally be changed on these units if they are hit by the ball. Competition volleyball is normally scored by an expensive, permanently installed electronic scoreboard. Consequently, in practice scrimmages and recreational volleyball the accepted scorekeeping procedure is for the current server to call both teams' scores before each serve. This method always creates some degree of confusion and arguments, which break the players' concentration and take enjoyment out of the game.